japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin
Aladdin is the main character of the 1992 film with the same name, its two sequels, and the TV Series. He is based on Aladdin from 1,001 Arabian Nights. Background When Aladdin is introduced initially, shockingly he is only 18 years old. He never received a formal education, and has only learned it by being on the streets of Agrabah. He steals food to survive, but his good heart often moves him to give what he has stolen to others as poor than him, making him a sort of Robin Hood-type thief. Aladdin was born 18 years prior to the events in the first film. He was born to Cassim and his unnamed wife. When Aladdin was only an infant his father left him and his mother in order to find a better life for his family. When Aladdin was two his mother was captured by bandits and was presumed dead. When Aladdin was seven years old, he had his first encounter with Razoul, the new captain of the Sultan's guard. Aladdin had stolen an apple from a fruit stand (in the same manner as Princess Jasmine did in the first film). Initially, the boy managed to outmaneuver the guards. Eventually, he was apprehended and sentenced to detention within the palace dungeon. However, he managed to escape by picking the locks to his chains. While in his mid-teen years, he stole a vest, a pair of pants, and a fez from a clothes line. When he was sixteen he fell in with a group of circus performers; Aziz, Fatima, Minos, and their pet monkey, who would eventually become his best friend, Abu. :Live Action Film Personality Aladdin is cheery, trustworthy, bold, handsome, loving, and resourceful. Among Aladdin's most noticeable characteristics is his heroism, which is so often demonstrated by his selfless acts, and his determination to rescue Jasmine whenever she needs his help. Although he is a very skilled thief, he steals only enough for him and Abu to get by. He will even offer his own food to those less fortunate and reprimand Abu if the monkey tries to take more than they need. Aladdin's simple upbringing has taught him to cherish all that he has, especially those close to him. His concern for others has helped reunite him with his father and to meet Princess Jasmine. Unfortunately, this works against him on such occasions when he helps people like Lago and Cassim, forcing him to deceive Jasmine and the palace guards. Aladidn is not without his flaws. He can sometimes become full of himself, mostly during his performance as Prince Ali or taking credit for things that Genie and Magic Carpet have done themselves. Because he is quick to learn from these mistakes, Aladdin is a true diamond in the rough. :Live Action Film Appearance Aladdin is a handsome, slender, slightly muscular young man with black hair and brown eyes. As a thief he is shirtless with only a purple waistcoat, white pants with a yellow patch a brown belt and a crimson fez, he is also barefoot. Whereas as a prince, he has a white turban and clothing and Arab style shoes. In the third movie, he wears a similar wardrobe that includes shoes. Abilities Expert Strategist Aladdin has demonstrated amazing cleverness, as he has showed feats of being able to outsmart enemies multiple times. During the first film, he showed that he was capable of evading capture from the guards despite being greatly out numbered and over powered. Speed, Agility & Reflexes Aladdin is also very fast and agile, and he possesses good reflexes. Swordsmanship Aladdin has demonstrated some swordsmanship abilities, despite it not being known whether he had any training. Animal Communication Aladdin also seems to be an animal whisperer, as he was able to understand Abu, his pet monkey, when to a normal person, he simply speaks gibberish. Expert Thief Aladdin became a skilled thief, gaining a lot of experience since the age of 7. Strength Though not as strong as Genie and Jafar, Aladdin does have a certain degree of strength as he was strong enough to dig carpet from being stuck under a broken palace tower in a snowy wasteland in the original movie. 'Aladdin (1992 film)' Aladdin is a street rat scraping for food with his pet monkey and sidekick, Abu. He spends most his days escaping the guards. After a chase for bread Aladdin and Abu generously hand their earned food to two young orphans. Later Aladdin spots other citizens watching a snooty prince heading for the castle as a suitor for the beautiful Princess Jasmine and defends the orphans as they were nearly whipped for running in front of his horse. Aladdin is kicked into mud by the prince. Embarrassed Aladdin and Abu head for home as night falls. The next morning Aladdin and Abu are having breakfast when he spots a beautiful girl. The girl has just given an apple to a young boy and the peddler spots this and threatens to chop her arm if if she refuses to pay. Aladdin rescues the girl claiming it's his sister and she's a little crazy. She plays along and the two escape right on time. Back at Aladdin's home he and the girl become more comfortable with each over eventually about to lead into a kiss until the guards burst in to arrest Aladdin. They attempt to escape and the girl reveals herself to be Princess Jasmine and demands his freedom. Razoul explains he is doing his job under the orders of Jafar taking Aladdin away. In prison, Aladdin and Abu meet an old man (who is actually Jafar in disguise) and informs Aladdin of the Cave of Wonders and claims they will be greatly rewarded for retrieving the legendary magic Lamp. At the cave they enter and are warned not to touch anything but the lamp. Inside the meet a magic flying carpet who leads them to the lamp. As Aladdin is about to obtain the lamp, Abu has touched one of the forbidden treasures. Aladdin and his monkey hops on the magic carpet and make their escape but Carpet is taken down by a falling boulder having Aladdin hanging right in front of the exit. He tries to escape but needs the old man's help. He demands the lamp first. Aladdin agrees and after handing him the lamp he is nearly stabbed by Abu bites the man's hand and is thrown down along with Aladdin. The cave dissolves and Aladdin is trapped. Inside, Abu reveals he stole the lamp back and after a rub from Aladdin unleashes an all-powerful Genie. Aladdin tricks the Genie into having them escape the cave without using up one of his three wishes. They rest at an oasis and Aladdin takes the time to think of what to wish for. He asks the Genie and he tells Aladdin his dreams of freedom. Aladdin promises to use his third wish to free the Genie. As his first wish he wants to become a prince to marry Jasmine. After a flashy parade in Agrabah's streets they meet the Sultan and Jafar. During a discussion of winning her heart, Jasmine overhears and instantly hates Aladdin for treating her like a prize. That night, Aladdin takes the princess on a magic carpet ride around the world and is exposed as being the boy from the market. He lies by telling her he really is a prince but dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. After their return, Aladdin is kidnapped by Jafar and the guards. He is tied to a rock and thrown to a cliff to drown in the sea. Before he dies, he manages to rub the lamp to which the Genie appears and Aladdin using his second wish to free himself. He returns to the palace and reveals Jafar's evil ways having him banished. He and Jasmine are to announce their love to the kingdom in the morning but feels guilt for lying to the kingdom and feels he cannot keep the lies up without the Genie, denying his dream of freedom. He goes to tell Jasmine the truth but the city is under attack by Jafar who has stolen the lamp. Aladdin, Abu and Carpet are banished to the ends of the earth leaving Jafar in control. He returns with Abu and Carpet to battle Jafar. The sorcerer transforms Abu into a toy, destroys Carpet and imprisoned Jasmine. Soon enough Jafar transforms into a giant snake and begins crushing Aladdin in his coils. Aladdin quickly thinks up a plan tricking Jafar into using his third wish to become a Genie. This gets Jafar and his sidekick Lago, trapped in their own lamp and banished to the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin and Jasmine bid farewell as street rats are not allowed to marry royalty. The Sultan changes the law allowing Aladdin and Jasmine to stay together. Aladdin frees Genie and rides off with Jasmine on Carpet celebrating his whole new world. 'Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar' Aladdin is now engaged to Jasmine and spends most of his time taking back jewels and riches from sinister thieves and giving them to the unfortunate inhabitants of Agrabah. One is a gift for Jasmine and their love is stronger than ever. During a stroll in the city, Aladdin and Abu encounter Iago, Jafar's parrot who tortured the Sultan during Jafar's reign. He lies to Aladdin claiming he was under a spell. Aladdin ignores these claims and leaves right before he was attacked by Abis Mal the thief. Iago accidentally saves Aladdin by dropping barrels on the villains. Aladdin now feels like he owes Iago for saving his life, so as a reward, Aladdin must try to convince the Sultan to have Iago stay with them. That night, Genie returns as well and Aladdin is given the opportunity to become the royal Vizier. Aladdin tries to explain Iago's situation but instead Iago fumbles in having the Sultan and Jasmine believe Aladdin was hiding a villain from them possibly a sign of switching sides. Sultan commands Aladdin to watch over the parrot and Jasmine becomes furious as she was hoping Aladdin wouldn't lie to her again. Iago uses reverse psychology on Jasmine to remember why she fell in love in the first place reuniting the two. Meanwhile Jafar has returned and kidnapped the Sultan having everyone believe him dead as his first act as revenge on Aladdin. Aladdin is imprisoned for the "murder" of the Sultan and sentenced to death. Jasmine, Genie, Abu and the magic Carpet are all abducted by Jafar but before Aladdin is killed, Iago frees Genie saving Aladdin. The group battles Jafar and a wounded Iago kicks his lamp into a lava trap that had been set for Aladdin, which results into Jafar violently imploding into a cloud of dust, destroying him. The city is saved and Iago is welcomed by Aladdin and friends into their family. Aladdin turns down the Sultan's offer of becoming his Grand Vizier saying that he wants to go off to see the world, Jasmine takes his hand and agrees much to the disappointment of Iago who had hoped to be given a special position in the palace. 'Aladdin and The King of Thieves' At the opening, Aladdin and Jasmine are finally getting married. Everyone is flocking to Agrabah to be part of the "wedding of the century" but while Jasmine, Genie, and Agrabah's inhabitants are all excited, Aladdin is downhearted. Genie, Abu, and Iago find him at his former hideaway in the streets where he takes out a dagger which belonged to his father whom he believes has died long ago. Aladdin explains to Genie that he never had a father to prepare him for a family and feels that after all that has happened, he still isn't prepared. Genie gives Aladdin confidence and they head to the ceremony. The ceremony proceeds flawlessly at first, but just at the finale, a band of thieves antagonize a herd of elephants to stampede the palace. Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and Iago battle the intruders and Aladdin grapples with their leader. Aladdin notices he is fighting the legendary King of Thieves and they are trying to steal one particular gift given to Aladdin and Jasmine. The villains retreat after the Genie gets the upper hand and the gift is still in Aladdin's possessions. The gift is a scepter that unleashes a magical Oracle. The Oracle has seen "all that has been and all that will be" and knows the answer to any question that could be asked. Aladdin uses this opportunity to ask the whereabouts of his father. The Oracle reveals his father Cassim is alive and is indeed the man he just battled, The King of Thieves. Aladdin is torn by the shocking news and wants to now why his father abandoned him as a child. He, Carpet, Abu and Iago ride off to the lair of the Forty Thieves to meet his father. Once inside they are captured and the only way to become free is battle one of the thieves. Aladdin battles Sa'Luk and is nearly killed but he kicks Sa'Luk off a cliff into the ocean and announced dead. Aladdin is praised and becomes an honorary member of the gang. Aladdin cares nothing about this and instead wants to now the story of his father. He learns that he left to save his mother's life. Aladdin decides to get his father into the palace and introduces him to Genie and the others. Overnight Iago convinces Cassim to rob the royal treasury and is arrested when discovered. Aladdin is just as furious as the Sultan and Cassim and Iago are sent to prison for life. That same night Aladdin breaks his father and Iago free and although Cassim implores him to flee the city with him, Aladdin instead returns to Agrabah to face the consequences. The Sultan understands why Aladdin did what he did and forgives him but Aladdin is still ashamed by his father's ways. Back at the lair, Sa'Luk is revealed to be alive and taken control of the thieves during Cassim's absence. Iago and Cassim are captured but Iago breaks free to warn Aladdin. At first Aladdin doesn't care about Cassim's fate but decides not to be as stubborn as his father and decides to go to his rescue. Aladdin and company follow the Forty Thieves out across the ocean in their quest for the Hand of Midas. With the help of the Oracle, now in possession of the thieves, they discover the Vanishing Isle where the treasure lies. Jasmine and the other battle the brigands, while Aladdin reunites with his father and they both hurry inside to look for the treasure. As they arrive in an enormous cavern where the treasure is, the giant turtle on which the island rests starts to dive and they climb to higher ground. Aladdin leaps out to the floating platform and retrieves the Hand of Midas, but just as he tosses it to Cassim, Sa'luk appears and threatens to kill Aladdin if Cassim does not give him the Hand of Midas. Cassim tosses it to Sa'luk, but not knowing about its powers, Sa'luk is turned to gold by the hand. Aladdin and Cassim escape to the roof where Cassim states his regret that the Hand of Midas nearly cost him his son, his real treasure. Cassim chucks the hand out to sea, where it lands on the thieves' boat, causing it to sink. With everyone accounted for, Aladdin and company return to the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine finally marry, bid Cassim and his new travel sidekick Iago farewell, and leave for their honeymoon. 'The Lion King 1 1/2' Silhouettes of Aladdin and Jasmine make cameo appearances riding Carpet alongside Genie over to one of the theater's seats at the finale of the movie, joining Timon, Pumbaa, and a wide cast of other Disney character cameos. This was a non-speaking role. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances 'Aladdin (TV Series)' An animated series was created for The Disney Afternoon which aired from 1994 to 1995, based on the original 1992 feature. The series picked up where The Return of Jafar left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, engaged to Jasmine. Aladdin spends most of his days battling monsters, searching for treasure and keeping the city safe. Now that the greedy Iago is a friend, Aladdin is often persuaded to go hunt for treasure by the parrot. Along with Abis Mal, Aladdin meets new enemies, most knownably Mozenrath, Mirage and Mechanicles. He serves as a laid back, loyal hero although he can sometimes be coincided believing he is the best at being a hero and can get the group out of any situation (although this is all true). Sometimes he can be self absorbed. A perfect example of this is in the episode "Getting the Bugs Out" where there was trouble several times and instead of battling himself, Genie and Carpet did all the work and Aladdin took all the credit. At one point in the series, Aladdin rescues a local street-rat named Sadira. Unfortunately, Sadira falls in love with Aladdin upon being rescued by him. This leads Sadira to concoct a few villainous schemes in an attempt to break apart Aladdin and Jasmine, and gain Aladdin's love. After her schemes fail however, Sadira ultimately reforms, joining Aladdin and friends' team. Another episode showcases a similar incident where a coniving mermaid named Saleen falls in love with Aladdin, and attempts to imprison Jasmine undersea. Unlike Sadira however, Saleen does not reform. Some of Aladdin's past is revealed throughout the series. It is revealed that he met Abu, when the monkey was working for a corrupt group of circus performers. It is also learned that Aladdin had a childhood friend named Amal who mysteriously vanished. Years after his disappearance, Aladdin learns that Amal was kidnapped and turned into a ferocious beast via the dark magic of Mirage. Aladdin rescues his friend, and Amal decides to leave Agrabah to make something of himself. 'Hercules TV Series' Aladdin appears in the episode Hercules and The Arabian Night. In the episode, Jafar is revived by Hades and the villains plot to use one another's abilities, to eliminate their enemies. Hades sends his lackeys Pain and Panic, to battle Aladdin. During a carpet ride, Pain and Panic arrive and morph into beasts to battle Aladdin. Confused by the unknown creatures, Aladdin tricks them into rubbing Genie's lamp, having Genie punch the villains back to the Underworld. Later on, Abu goes missing, and Hercules is said to be the kidnapper. Hercules himself arrives in Agrabah to battle Aladdin. After a rampage through the city, Hercules blames Aladdin for the kidnapping of his friend Icarus. Aladdin denies the claim, and the heroes begin to rethink their anger towards one another. Hercules believes it was Jafar who's behind the scheme, but Aladdin thinks not since he still believes Jafar's dead. However, Hercules, and his trainer Philoctetes explain that Jafar attacked them earlier that day. The heroes then realize that Jafar had to have teamed up with Hades and the two travel to the Underworld to save their friends. In the Underworld, Jafar attacks Aladdin, who reveals to be Hercules in disguise while Aladdin was disguised as Hercules. This gives Aladdin a chance to grab Jafar's staff, and pass it to Herc who destroys it, thus killing Jafar once more. Once the villains were defeated, Aladdin and Hercules bid farewell, and Aladdin ensures Hercules that he will become a great hero someday. He and the rest of his friends head back to Agrabah. 'House of Mouse' He is featured as a guest in House of Mouse. A recurring gag in the series involves Aladdin stealing one of the guest's loaf of bread, knownably Jafar's. In the episode Jiminy Cricket, Aladdin wanted to deem Jiminy Cricket his new monkey, replacing Abu. In Ask Von Drake, Aladdin briefly assisted Mickey in his attempt to prove that Ludwig Von Drake can't possibly know everything. Aladdin can also be seen with Jasmine and Genie during The Ludwig Von Drake song in that same episode. Aladdin is also one of the many guests to be snowed in the club on Christmas Eve night in Mickey's Magic Christmas Snowed at the House of Mouse, and can be seen singing with Jasmine during the finale song. He knownable appearance is a prominent cameo at the end of Mickey's House of Villains, in which he helps Mickey defeat Jafar by tossing him the genie's lamp. 'Once Upon A Time' Aladdin has been confirmed to appear in the second season of the ABC drama series, Once Upon a Time. It is currently unknown who will portray the character as of now. Songs sung by Aladdin *'One Jump Ahead' *'One Jump Ahead (Reprise)' *'High Adventure' *'A Whole New World' *'A Whole New World (Reprise)' *'Nothing In The World (quite like a friend)' *'Forget About Love' *'There's A Party here in Agrabah (Part 2)' *'Out Of Thin Air' *'Father and Son' Video Games Like most major Disney characters, Aladdin has appeared in a number of video games, some being a spin-off of his own film including the games Aladdin, Disney's Aladdin Chess Adventures, and Aladdin Magic Carpet Racing. A costume of Aladdin is also available in the Disney Universe. Aladdin Nasira's Revenge Taking place before the events of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the evil sorceress Nasira is out to avenge the death of her brother, the nefarious wizard Jafar. She begins her vengeful plot by taking over the palace with a spell and kidnapping Princess Jasmine and the Sultan; she then commands the guards to bring Aladdin to her. The treacherous Nasira believes that if she collects a set of ancient relics that are spread all over Agrabah she might be able to revive Jafar and take over the world, and so she uses her captives to force Aladdin into doing this job for her. The story is told in the cut-scenes using the game engine. Kingdom Hearts Aladdin helped Jasmine escape the castle before the sinister vizier Jafar and Heartless took over the city; then set off with his monkey pal, Abu, to the "Cave of Wonders" in order to find something that would make him a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin makes his first official appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance with Abu. As more and more Heartless appear, Aladdin makes his first wish from the Genie of the lamp to get rid of the Heartless. Meeting Sora, Sora tells him about Jasmine and her worry for him. Meanwhile Genie laments about his time in the outside world again along with his long time friend "Carpet". Hearing this, Aladdin makes a promise to free him from the lamp with his third wish. When they catch up to Jafar and Jasmine, Aladdin makes his second wish to save her but his wish is neglected when Jafar's parrot, Iago, takes the lamp away from him. Aladdin and the others follow Jafar to the Cave of Wonders only to find Jasmine kidnapped by Jafar. However Jafar is not alone, Riku is there as well. Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Aladdin asks Sora to take him to another world so he could find the princess, but Sora sadly refuses in order to preserve world order. Genie then offers to help him find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, but instead uses it to free Genie from the lamp as he promised. Aladdin asks Genie to help Sora in any way that he can. Sora first finds Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, where he finds Aladdin being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains himself and his situation by saying he went to the Cave of Wonders to obtain the magic lamp and use one of three wishes to become a fabulous, wealthy prince. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless, but the Heartless he was trying to fight would not stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in is to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. With Abu, he went off to the Cave of Wonders to become a prince. It is there he meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy and obtains both the Magic Carpet and the lamp containing Genie. After using one wish to save the group from Heartless, Aladdin tries to use his second to save Jasmine, but is interrupted when Iago steals the lamp, forcing Genie to obey Jafar. In the Cave of Wonders, Jafar gives Jasmine to Riku just as the vizier is defeated by the group. Although Genie offers to help find Jasmine with the use of the third wish, Aladdin keeps his promise and wishes for Genie to be free. Glad that he made his friend happy, Aladdin asks Genie to aid Sora as a Summon. At the end of the game, Jasmine returns and reunites with Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts II Aladdin has moved into the Palace of Agrabah, but has been in depression since Genie and Carpet have flown off to explore the world. Seeking excitement, he heads off into the city. Jasmine has noticed his depression and tries to help him, but to no avail. Aladdin meets Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago again while running after Abu, stopping just long enough to greet Sora as he runs off. Sora catches up to Aladdin, who explains that Abu has stolen a lamp from the Peddler. When Iago realizes that the lamp was really Jafar's lamp, they try to persuade the Peddler to sell it to them. The Peddler, however, wants treasure in exchange for the lamp forcing Sora and Aladdin to go to the newly designed Cave of Wonders in search of treasure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them, they manage to get through. They meet Pete, who summons Heartless to hold them off while he goes to steal the lamp. After the Heartless are wiped out, Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching the two Heartless Lords, Sora opens the Gateway and heads off for the next world. By the time Sora and his friends return, they find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp because of the Peddler. Aladdin again joins Sora to confront Jafar. After searching the desert ruins, Sora finally finds Jafar. A battle ensues between Sora and Jafar to which Sora is the victor. After Jafar is defeated, peace is restored to Agrabah as well as the city itself. Aladdin then encourages Sora to find his friend, Riku. Aladdin is last seen flying off into the sky of Agrabah with Jasmine on the back of Carpet. Genie also follows them. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In 358/2 Days, Aladdin's appearance is the only game in the series not to feature him as an ally or party member. He appears briefly in Agrabah, recent sandstorms have occurred along with the reappearance of Heartless. Disneyland Kinect Aladdin can be found as a meet-and-greet character outside Aladdin's Oasis in Adventureland. He is also featured in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. He gives several tasks to the player throughout the game. One task includes cheering up Genie to get him to come out of hiding. Another task involves Aladdin asking the player to find dates for Jasmine and then to deliver them to her. At one point, Genie tells Aladdin about magical scarabs that lead to a hidden treasure, so he asks the player to find the pieces and take them to Genie to fix. After Genie repairs the scarabs, Aladdin uses them to make a necklace for Jasmine. Disney Infinity 2.0 Aladdin is set to appear in the game. Quotes *All this for a loaf of bread? Relationships Princess Jasmine Abu Magic Carpet Genie Iago Rajah Razoul Hercules Icarus Pegasus Philoctetes Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Goof Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Sora Riku Jafar Abis Mal Shadow Aladdin Sa'Luk Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (Dead) *'Cassim' (Father) *'Princess Jasmine' (Wife) *'Aziz' (Son) *'The Sultan' (Father in law) *'Sultana' (Mother in law/dead) *Abu (Pet/Best Friend) *Genie (Surrogate Father/Friend) Trivia *"Aladdin" means "devout of the faith" in Arabic. *Lindsay Ellis, known as the Nostalgia Chick named Aladdin number one in her "Top Ten "Hottest" Animated Guys" video. Ellis referred to Aladdin as "quirky and accessible" and found his position as a street rat sad enough to warrant affection without making the character overly sad and brooding. She also mentioned his realistically flawed personality and adventurous nature as pluses. Despite the fact that the ranking was done using Internet surveys, and thus was based on the opinions of various women instead of the Nostalgia Chick's personal preferences, Ellis admitted that Aladdin was one of the few characters on the list with which she agreed ranks highly. *Aladdin was originally intended to be based physically on Michael J. Fox i.e. small and skinny before Jeffrey Katzenberg decided Aladdin needed to be a stronger, Tom Cruise-looking hero instead. *So far, Aladdin is the first Disney Prince to have his bare chest visible in much of his films/merchandise. This is probably because of Agrabah's hot climate. The second Disney hero to have this trait would be Tarzan. Oddly, Aladdin wears a shirt in the Disney parks while Tarzan does not. *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to not be royal by birth, the second being John Smith, the third being Li Shang and the fourth being Flynn Rider. *Aladdin is the third of four Disney Princes to initially be unaware that his Princess counterpart is an actual princess, thinking her to be a peasant girl, the other three being Prince Phillip, Prince Eric, and Flynn Rider *Aladdin is the first and only Disney Prince to be the main protagonist of a Disney princess film. In all other Disney Princesss films the respective princess is the main protagonist. *Aladdin is the third Disney prince to defeat the villain (the first two being Prince Phillip and Prince Eric, respectively). *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to go by more than one name, Flynn Rider is the second. *Aladdin is the first and only Disney prince to have their real name as the title of their film, while most Disney Princes serve as the secondary hero of their stories. *Aladdin's the only Disney Prince to have a more significant role than his princess. Jasmine's the first Disney Princess to be a deuteragonist rather than a protagonist, the second will be Elsa from Frozen, but Jasmine's the only Disney Princess to have a less significant role than her prince. *Aladdin's voice actor is Scott Weinger from the hit TV show Full House. Notably, Scott Weinger's character, Steve Hale, dresses up as Aladdin in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse", even though Walt Disney World has a strict policy on guests dressing up as Disney characters in real life. *Scott Weinger's character Steve Hale from Full House has one thing in common with Aladdin. They like to steal food from someone, and eat it. *Aladdin is the first Disney prince to have the two same voice actors do (his speaking and singing voice) in all 3 films. The second being Li Shang from Mulan. *In the TV series, Aladdin was seen wearing a bicorne and taking a famous Napoleon pose. *Aladdin is the second Disney Prince to participate in a duet with his respective love interest. The first would be Cinderella and Prince Charming when they sang So This Is Love. *Aladdin is the fifth Disney Prince to not know his love interest's name until an event that allowed it to be revealed. The Prince, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip and Prince Eric were all unaware of their love interest's names until either the end of the film or they were told (the latter being Ariel telling Eric). Li Shang also has this problem for he believes Mulan's name to be Ping for a majority of the film. *He bares a resemblance to Prince Eric. Though he is of the opposite gender, Aladdin has some similarities with Cinderella. *Both are orphans, have an indigent way of life, have only animals friends, and dream of a better life. *Then a benevolent magical creature (the Fairy Godmother / the Genie) transform them with fancy clothes (and the animal companions into means of transportation) so they can enter the palace, meet the only heir of the kingdom, and they fall in love. *Later the magic brutally stops and reveal their true tattered clothes (only in Aladdin's case, there were witnesses to it). *Cinderella and Aladdin's problems are ultimately resolved as they become royals by marriage. *Aladdin was originally scheduled to appear in the second season of the ABC drama series, Once Upon a Time, but now that the second season is finished it is unknown if he will appear in the series at all. *Mena Massoud does Aladdin's singing voice in the 2019 remake. Making it the first time that Aladdin's singing voice is done by the actor that actually portrayed him. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Shinichiro Miki (1992 – Present), Kenji Haga (Singing) *'English' : Scott Weinger (1992 – Present), Brad Kane (Singing) *'Played by in (Live Action)' : Mena Massoud (2019 Live Action Film), Adam Jacobs (Musical) all information on Aladdin came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_(character) Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-744.jpg|Aladdin tells Abu that his time is always perfect. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-772.jpg|Aladdin in One Jump Ahead. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1258.jpg|Aladdin and Abu return home. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-3453.jpg|Aladdin with Magic Carpet. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-3499.jpg|Aladdin is told by Magic Carpet to follow him. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-5879.jpg|Aladdin as Prince Ali, Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-6909.jpg|Aladdin with Princess Jasmine. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-8597.jpg|Aladdin being controll by Jafar. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-10098.jpg|Aladdin celebrates his engragement as Jasmine's husband. Category:Disney characters